1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plows and more particularly to two-way moldboard plows which are reversible about a longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural tractors in use today are capable of pulling six and seven bottom plows.
In modern agriculture, it is desirable that the plows be mounted to a standard three-point hitch. Also in common use are reversible or two-way gang plows. However, until this invention, a five, six, or seven bottom two-way gang plow which could be mounted upon the three-way hitch and be supported by wheels when in the carried position had not been commercially successful.